Coming Home
by Laura Ann Yates
Summary: While in Afghanistan, Nikki and Jack bump into Harry, who has some good news for Nikki.


**This has sat with me since 'Greater Love' aired. I'm not sure if this idea has been tackled before but here is my take if it has.**

* * *

Wandering through the small village, Nikki and Jack take in the sights on display in front of them. They observe the dry land they walk upon and wonder how anyone can live like this. Deep in conversation, neither sees the tall, dark, and some would say handsome, stranger in a world of his own. Not until Nikki's shoulder bumps with his and they both raise their eyes, with the intention of saying "sorry" to the other, the letters lodging in their throats as they each register the person in front of them.

"Nikki?" The man says, his face covered in disbelief.

"Harry?" _How can he do this to her? How can he leave her without much of an explanation and then turn up here?_ A thousand thoughts race around the blonde's brain. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in New York?"

"I am. Well, I was. They sent me for a research paper." He tells her, taking her hand in his, smiling inwardly when she doesn't retract. "I missed you."

"I-" She tries to tell him she missed him too, but is cut off as Jack steps forward.

"Nikki? We should be getting back to Leo. He'll be wonder where we are."

She nods at him before turning back to Harry. "Come with us? I'm sure Leo would be happy to see you."

"Of course" He smiles and leans closer "Who's the clown?"

"Clown? Be nice Harry. Someone had to replace you."

With her hand clutched in his, she pulls him in the direction she was walking, her conversation with Jack now long forgotten. "So what's the research on?"

"Ehh, that's classified." She lights up as she watches his face brighten with the cheeky grin she missed so much.

"I missed that grin of yours. You know it's a lot quieter without you back at the lab."

"Are you saying you miss me?"

"Of course I did. I thought we were ready, you know. Before you left, I thought we were ready to take that step."

He sighs as she brings up the topic of them. One they had danced around so many times before. "I know. I did too, but I couldn't let the offer pass this time, you know it's what I've always wanted."

"I know, but you could have called, or emailed, even sent me a postcard, anything to at least me you were still alive. It was like you had died or dropped off of the face of the earth." She halts in her tracks.

Reaching up, he takes her face in his hands, thumbs caressing her cheeks, wiping the tears that are starting to fall. "I know and I'm sorry. It was just too painful, I didn't want to leave you and I knew if I contacted you, I would be pulled back to London, I would give up everything for you Nikki."

She stands frozen to the spot as he pulls her face to his and connects their lips, not for the first time. His mind runs back to the small pub just outside of London. He's back in the booth by the fire, a bottle of wine sat on the table as she rambles about prunes or grapes, he's not quite sure, all his focus is on how beautiful she is, how much he wants to kiss her. So he does, much like he is now. After a few seconds of unresponsiveness she starts to move her lips against his, reaching up to run her hands through his hair.

They're brought back to reality as someone clears their throat. Jack. "Nikki?"

"Sorry, Jack. Erm, this is Harry, the one you replaced at the Lyell centre." She tells him, face flushed.

"I gathered that." He states, arms crossed in front of him. "We should get going."

* * *

Upon reaching their improvised lab, Harry pulls Nikki back, nervous about seeing Leo again.

"Are you nervous Harry?" Nikki giggles at him.

"You'll be fine. He's missed you too." She leans forwards and plants a quick kiss to his lips. "Just don't tell him I said that."

Taking a deep breathe, he allows Nikki to pull him through the door. The older man snaps his head up as he hears not one person, like he expected, but two.

"Harry?" He rips the latex gloves from his hands, throwing them in the bin on his way past.

"Before you ask, I'm here for a research paper I'm writing for the university."

"I wasn't going to ask. What I do want to know is…" He trails off, starring pointedly at Harry and Nikki's hands, fingers still entwined.

"Oh, well, we haven't really talked about it, but I guess we should." Nikki suddenly finds interest in a spot on the floor in front of her, knowing that it could never amount to anything, not with 3472 miles between them.

"Have you told her yet?" Her head snaps up at Leo's words, _has he told me what?_

Harry shakes his head at Leo "No, do you mind giving us some privacy so I can?"

"Of course, Jack?" He motions with his head towards the door.

Once they're out of the door, Harry turns and takes both of her hands in his. "The university in New York that I work for now, they need a liaison in their lab in London and since I'm the only one on the team that knows London, they want me to take the position."

This confuses Nikki to no end, the evidence plastered across her face. "Where's their lab?"

"The second floor of the Lyell centre. You know the lab we always used to say was an alien lab?" At the mention of the Lyell centre, her face lights up.

"You're coming home?"

"I'm coming home."


End file.
